The Melody Of Love
by SoldierOfMyShadowyMind
Summary: Fluffy One-shot about their first kiss.


_**A/N: The idea to write this was a very spontaneous one. I was out with my friends and we were having a little picnic at a river. When I was standing at the water I saw the reflection of the moon on the surface and I had to think of Jimmy standing there thinking about Thomas... But I don't want to talk too much ;). Enjoy! Reviews are always very appreciated! :D**_

* * *

Jimmy stood at the shore of the little river. The cool water bathed around his bare feet. He could see the blurred reflection of the moon on the gently moving surface. His thoughts were miles away. He could hear the sighing of the wind in the blossomed trees and the chirring of the crickets. It was a warm summer night. The others were gathered around a glimmering and crackling campfire. Their voices sounded far away. Jimmy watched the water flowing slowly and smoothly down the river bed. But he didn't really notice his surroundings; he just stood there in the glowing night thinking about nothing in particular.

Carson had given them all the evening off and they had decided to go to the river in the little wood next to the abbey to have a picnic all together. At some time Jimmy had stood up and moved away from the others who were still chatting and laughing in the background. Jimmy listened to their voices. They sounded happy and cheerful. The atmosphere was light-hearted. Everything seemed so familiar and so fascinating new at the same time. It was a beautiful place. But Jimmy felt somewhat lonely. It would be so much nicer if he could share this wonderful moment with someone. He sighed and watched two dragonflies dance in the warm air.

Suddenly he heard footsteps on the grassy ground behind him but he didn't turn around to see who it was. Seconds later he felt a strong presence standing next to him at the shore of the river, hands in pockets, face turned towards the starry and cloudless sky.

"Why aren't you at the fire with the others?" came the hushed question.

"I wanted to be alone for a moment" Jimmy replied quietly.

They still didn't look at each other.

"It's a beautiful place, isn't it?" Thomas said after a moment of silence. "I've been here countless times. It always was my special place. I came here whenever I had enough time. Just to sit here and listen to the melody of the wind playing in the crowns of the trees."

He picked up a pebble stone from the ground and threw it into the water. It flipped a few times on the surface before it sank to the ground of the river, pulled down by the power of the water.

Jimmy nodded. "Yes, it's beautiful." He couldn't think of anything more to say.

For a moment they stood in full silence until Jimmy finally said, "Come on, take off your shoes. The water isn't that cold."

Thomas glanced at him warily. "I don't know…I'll better not do that."

Jimmy didn't care about his hesitation and started splashing water at him with his feet.

"Hey!" Thomas protested.

But Jimmy just chuckled and continued to do it. Now Thomas began to answer the attack and the whole thing developed into a little fight, till Thomas pushed Jimmy into the river. Jimmy waved his arms widely and fought himself back to the surface.

"You stupid…!" he began but didn't finish. He suddenly grabbed Thomas's arm and pulled him down into the water. Thomas shrieked when the cool water touched his skin and tried to free himself from Jimmy's grip but the footman ducked his head under the water. When Thomas finally managed to break through the surface he gasped for air.

"Do you want to kill me, Jimmy Kent?" he asked still trying to catch his breath. "Christ, the water is bloody cold you liar!"

Jimmy swam next to him, laughing. But Thomas was right. The water was rather cold now that he was completely in it – still fully dressed. But Jimmy didn't mind. He started a new attack. This new game began to be fun. The under-butler hadn't anticipated this so it caught him totally off-guard. Thomas shook his head when he emerged again. The wet dark hair tangled onto is forehead. He smiled at the blonde footman who was still laughing. Jimmy didn't notice that they were moving closer with every second and when he looked up again, their faces were only inches apart. They were so close that Jimmy could see a tiny glittering drop of water on Thomas's eyelashes. He felt his body begin to shiver. Was it because of the low temperature of the water or their closeness? Jimmy felt his heart speed up. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Thomas's. The bright moonlight made his pale blue eyes shine. Jimmy thought to see a certain excitement in them. He barely noticed his hand searching for Thomas's under the water. When they found each other they clasped their hands together. Jimmy's breath was short and unsteady. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Thomas brought his hand up to his cheek, gently and very carefully touching his skin. They were still getting closer. At some point Jimmy closed his eyes and allowed his body to feel the full presence of Thomas. His heart was bumping nervously in his chest and he shivered when their bodies touched each other. Shutting up all his thoughts he leaned forward just a bit. The next thing he felt were Thomas's lips pressed tenderly against his own. He opened his mouth and surrendered completely to the kiss. What felt like an eternity were only a few seconds but these were the best seconds of his whole life. The kiss was fond and sweet and the moon and the stars were the only witnesses of their affectionate love. When Jimmy opened his eyes he found himself looking into two loving, blue eyes shining with happiness. Thomas smiled. Their foreheads were still aligned and touching gently and Jimmy felt his heart race excitedly in his chest. He smiled back, shyly. He never thought it would happen this way but he was happy it finally happened. And it was not a bit less romantic than he had imagined and wished this moment to be. No words were spoken between them, only the sounds of nightly nature and far away the hushed voices of the others filled the warm summer air. None of them looked away, not wanting to destroy this wonderful, passionate moment. A cool breeze messed up their hair and made them shiver. But they still didn't move apart. Jimmy knew that he had waited for this moment since he had met Thomas for the first time.

And now this was _their_ special place and their special, precious moment. His smile widened and joy and love filled his heart.

And then he couldn't resist kissing Thomas once more.


End file.
